


A Matter of Timing

by glass0marbles



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass0marbles/pseuds/glass0marbles
Summary: The gang are called to a mansion in the countryside to find out who has been plotting to steal the eccentric and ridiculously rich owner's fortune. In order to mix in with the crowd of people that have been invited for a week-end of high-class entertainment, posh clothes, miniscule manners and a good cover story are required.Things escalate when on their first evening a somewhat unexpected murder occurs and some very unforeseen circumstances leave them trapped at the scene of the crime with the other guests.A holistic spin on the classic Murder Mystery Mansion storyline.
Relationships: Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: DGHDA Beginner Bang 2020





	A Matter of Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue for my DGHDA Beginner Bang fic! With everything that's been going on in the world (and my personal life) I've had a lot of trouble writing this fic and bringing it to completion. Rest assured, I will do my best to finish this and update it as soon as possible.  
> Big thanks to [IndigoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream) for saving my whole arse by helping me along with the title. ♥
> 
> **Check out the[amazing artwork](https://incorrigible-worksop.tumblr.com/post/620850467303522304/after-kindly-being-granted-an-extension-heres-my) [incorrigible-worksop](https://incorrigible-worksop.tumblr.com) made for this project!**

White gravel crunches under the black car's tyres as it slowly travels up the long alley towards the mansion, gently juddering on the uneven ground. Any other day Todd might have been impressed by the beautiful landscape he can see through the window of the limousine, lush meadows framed by vibrant forests and a small, rocky mountain range just beyond them, but today it makes his stomach churn with anxiety.

He self-consciously tugs at the black satin shirt he is wearing and steals a glance at Tina riding next to him in the backseat. She doesn't seem to be half as nervous as him, in fact she looks almost giddy with excitement as she watches the fields and trees go by.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she turns, her face splitting into a wide grin as she nudges him companionably.

'Come on, Todd, cheer up! We've got a whole weekend of partying ahead of us!' She pumps her fist in the air and winks at him.

Todd forces a lopsided smile. 'I hope you remember that we're here for work.' he says, half mocking, half warning.

' _ You're _ here for work,' Tina counters, 'I'm here as a red herring and to have a good time.' She stretches with her arms over her head and yawns, then leans towards her window to get a better view of the mansion that has finally come into view.

'Holy shit, Todd. It looks like a castle!' She grabs his wrist and squeezes hard, turning to him with a twinkle in her eyes. 'I've always wanted to visit a castle.'

It’s beyond Todd how anyone could get even remotely excited about spending several nights and days in a ridiculously huge, old house, filled with ridiculously rich and suspicious people who only outwardly aren't constantly at each other's throats to keep up appearances, and navigating all of that while trying not to blow a flimsy cover  _ and _ uncovering a supposed threat. If you could call it that. In Todd's opinion, well… the whole thing seems kind of absurd. Dirk, of course, had been immediately fascinated. Farah's reasoning on why they should take the job had been impeccable as always, and so Todd had been overruled.

Todd is shaken out of his musing by the car suddenly taking a sharp turn to the right on the uneven ground, lining up its doors with the rounded front steps leading up to the pompous front door and coming to a rough halt with screeching brakes. Had it not been for his seat belt, Todd would have found himself face-down on the car's floor. The uncomfortable jolt matches that of his heart leaping in his throat. This is it, the moment the moment a very unpleasant theoretic endeavour becomes a very daunting reality. Even Tina has gone silent, perhaps intimidated by the large building now looming over them, perhaps also startled by how real all of this is becoming. He gives her a crooked smile and an encouraging nudge, bracing himself.

'Come on, we got this.' he hears himself say. It sounds feeble against the background of his pounding heartbeat. He unfastens his seatbelt, opens the door and steps out of the car.


End file.
